He lied, He left, Now im back
by minibee
Summary: Edward lied then left bella now she is going back to hogwarts
1. mad

21/10/2011

**AN- This is still my first fanfic ever. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter I ONLY WISH I DID!**

He Lied, He Left, Now I'm Back!

**Chapter 1 – Mad**

He lied then he left.

I don't really care that he left. I did say that I loved him but I lied. I already had a boyfriend back home in England, he's name is Harry Potter. Harry know that I had to cheat on him so that I could accomplish my mission, and he knew that I never liked this other person. But I will get into that more later.

The point is that he lied to me. Well, I lied to him too. Well not lied, but I didn't tell him the whole truth. I think that the thing that I told him that was truth is that my name is Isabella Swan. Ok, well, maybe that was another half truth. I said that my last name is Swan but it's not, it's Black. So, really, my name is Isabella Black… but I prefer Bella.

Anyway, I would have told him the truth to if he had let me. I was going to tell him everything. Like the fact that I'm a witch, yes, a witch. And that I was only in Forks on a mission, and that my mission was to get him and his family to come with me to England to the school I attend. Hogwarts, if you're really curious. So if they agreed to, which I knew that they would, they could join us and help protect it, the school, from Moldy. Or Voldermort, if you prefer, and his Death-Bunnies, which are commonly referred as Deatheaters. I like my nicknames better, they sound less scary. Last but not least, I would have told him that I had never loved him and that I had a boyfriend since I was 11 years old. Well, I probably wouldn't be so harsh. Maybe mention it to him, just say, "Hey, how's your day? Let's run away to England, to this school I really like. Bring your family, and help us protect it. The school, where my boyfriend lives… yeah." Yeah, something like that.

But no. He wouldn't shut up for 5 minutes! He just said his big fat lies and left me in the middle of the woods. I was so shocked that I had just failed my mission that I wasn't quick enough to stop him. Dumbledore is going to be so pissed. No, wait. Dumbledore doesn't get pissed, he would only be disappointed, disappointed in me.

You might be thinking who is the 'he'. The 'him' that is getting me so mad right now. Well, I will tell you, he is the one and only Edward Cullen.

**AN- Well how was it? I'll be re-vamping my chapters so far. So… good? Bad? Hippopotamus? ANYTHING! **

**NOW PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, or actually, press the review button (cause it keeps changing!) OR I WILL SET THE DEATHBUNNYS ON YOU!**

JOKES! 


	2. leaving

21/10/2011

**AN- Again I'm rewriting all the first 8 chapters and I would like to get that done before I start uploading the new chapters! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own harry potter or twilight but I'm still wishing I did.**

He Lied, He Left, Now I'm Back

Chapter 2 – Leaving

As I made my way out of the woods I called my owl, Jinx. She's a beautiful snow white colour with big blue eyes, she's like the sister of Hedwig, Harry's owl. As I stopped to wait for her, I looked at the place that I'd been staying. It's a two story, white wash, two bedroom/one bathroom house. It had felt so much like home over the last couple of months, I would miss it. Even if it was in Forks. I took a couple of steps towards it, but then I heard the sound of wings. Turning around, I saw Jinx, making her way towards me. She landed on my shoulder. I quickly made my way up the porch. I reached for the key on the top of the door frame, much to the discomfort of Jinx. It wasn't my fault she sat on my right shoulder. Anyway, I unlocked the door and made my way to the room I'd been staying in. I went over to the desk that stood under the window, now for the hard part. Writing a letter to Dumbledore, telling him I'd failed. God, the disappointment.

_To Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm coming back to England, we really need to talk. I will be staying at Grimmauld place. I'll probably be there by nightfall._

_From I. Black_

Ok. So maybe I wouldn't inform him of my failure just yet. I rolled up the letter, gave it to Jinx, and opened the window so she could fly out.

"Take it to Dumbledore." She just kind of scowled at me, if an owl could scowl. "Yeah, yeah. I know you know. Now get to it." I ordered. Jinx rolled her eyes, as usual. She always seemed to just know who I was sending messages to, and she never liked being bossed about. I pet her chest a little to which she nipped my ear as a little, 'Alright. I forgive you' before flying off. I watched her disappear behind the trees, my cat, Hex, jumped onto the desk. She was jet black with emerald green eyes, I rubbed behind her ear, "Come on." I picked her up and took her to the wardrobe. Hex jumped out my arms so I could pull out my wand. Pushing the clothes away I tapped a sequence on the backboard, another door appeared, small enough to crawl through. Hex jumped in front before I could climb in, "Well excuse me." I muttered as she walked through the opening. I followed her into a small room, my trunk sat against the left wall while my spare bag sat on the right. I pushed Hex into her basket and grabbed the bags. Throwing them on the bed, the bags not my cat, I got ready to leave. First, to change. I'd never liked the clothes I had to wear on this mission, so I was happy to change out into black leggings and a light blue dress. The dress fell just above the knee, and the sleeves just touched my elbow. With my white converse on, I was ready to go. Well, almost, I stood in front of the mirror door on my wardrobe. I looked at my face, I had light brown hair that drops to my shoulders and light brown eyes. This was also another cover-up for the mission. I'm a Metamorphmagus, kind of the reason I'm nominated for these missions most the time, so with a quick little scrunched up look on my face, that's what I'm told I look like when I 'change', I, well, changed back to normal. I opened my eyes and checked my face again, this time my hair was midnight black and curly with red streaks. My hair was the only thing that reminded me of my dad. Well, maybe also my rebellious attitude. Those red streaks aren't there for fashion. My eyes were now their natural deep blue, like my mums, almost everything about me was like my mum. Curves, all the right ones, rounded shape of my face. I can't see my mum in me. Maybe's its cause Moldy murdered her when I was little, but I'm told I just need to stare at myself and I could see her right there. But now wasn't the time for that.

I packed up anything important and carted all my downstairs. I placed the house key on the top of the frame, pulled out my wand and tapped the wood, "Obliviate maximas." Dumbledore showed me how to do that one, it makes everyone inside the radius of the spell forget one thing. In this case I want them to forget Isabella Swan. The spell wouldn't work on different species, the magic's too thin. I suddenly had a feeling of dread wash over me, I'd failed. Dumbledore wouldn't be angry, but that just made me feel more guilty. I shook off the feeling and went back inside. Locking the door I got ready to part from the house. It really was a home to me. I flicked the floo powder into the fire and made sure I had a tight grip on my bags, and Hex. Stepping into the flames I checked I had everything on me before clearly shouting, "Grimmauld Place." Everything spun and whirled, I tightened my grip on Hex's basket. Last thing I needed when I arrived was Hex flying out the fire place. Here it comes, I thought to myself. BAM! I slipped and fell on my backside. I'd never get used to travelling through fireplaces. Hex sat comfortably in my lap while my bags had sprayed their contents all over the floor. I looked up to see a whole room of people staring at me, wands at the ready. "I'm back."

**AN – hope you all like it thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, and a even bigger thanks to ScarletRain94 you're the best.**

**If you don't press the button the deathbunnys might come and get you I cant control them watch out! **


	3. Family

23/10/2011

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Minibee**__**- I own twilight!**_

_**Edward**__**- OMG!**_

_**Minibee**__**- I own harry potter too!**_

_**Harry**__**- do you want me to hex you?**_

_**Minibee**__**- NO!**_

_**Edward**__**- do you want me to bite you?**_

_**Minibee**__**- maybe!**_

_**Edward & Harry**__**- say it!**_

_**Minibee**__**- say what?**_

_**Edward & Harry**__**- say it!**_

_**Minibee**__**- fine I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does **_

_**Harry**__**- and?**_

_**Minibee**__**- GRRRRR im a fish!**_

_**Edward**__**- * laughs* high five Minibee**_

_**Harry**__**- come on you gave Edward what he wonted **_

_**Minibee**__**- ok I don't own harry potter J. dose happy**_

_**Harry**__**- yes**_

_**Edward**__**- no**_

_**Minibee**__**- what now blood sucker?**_

_**Edward**__**- can we get on with the chapter?**_

_**Minibee**__**- yes Edward yes we can!**_

He Lied, He Left, Now I'm Back

Chapter 3 – Family

The first person to reach me was my dad, Sirius Black. He picked me off the floor and gave me a huge hug. He seemed a little thin to me. I'd only found him in my third year of school, after he broke out of the prison.

Those dementors, evil, happiness-sucking bed sheets, had taken their toll on him.

He'd gotten better, as had our 'family'. I mean, he was taken away when I was really little, imagine how my sisters reacting to having a dad again! They were only two! There was this whole thing where my mum and I were visiting the Potter's while my aunt babysat them and then, well, I'll get into that another time. Right now I had to try and avoid being squeezed to death.

Thanks to that evil snitch that killed the Potters, my dad lost years of time with us. But, again, that's a story for another time. I mean, it was only natural that my dad would want to hunt down that murderous traitor and make him pay! He'd been blamed for the whole ordeal! That little rat, Peter, the very name disgusted me, had taken away those precious years. He'd started the whole chain reaction of my dad losing it and accidentally killing thirteen muggles. Peter only escaped because of his animagus ability, which he and my dad had learnt with Harry's father for their friend! Grrrr! This whole thing makes me so mad, but. That is a story for another time. Back to the being hugged by my dad thing, before I ramble again.

"It's so good to have you back." Sirius said, still hugging me.

"You have no idea how it really is to be back." I smiled, returning the hug equally.

I noticed my sisters standing near the door. They'd be next in line. They were also like me, metamorphmagus, they're a year below me but they're just as troublesome. The older one, by three minutes as she never lets us forget, had blonde hair like our mum. She never changes her hair, and is a bit, or well, more like a lot of a smart bookworm. But that doesn't mean she isn't fun, she is when she wants to be anyway.

The younger of the twins is pretty awesome. Wicked, in a good way, and bubbly, the younger had black hair like mine and wasn't afraid to be adventurous. The older was Danielle, the younger Ebony, but I called them Bug and Monkey. I gave them the nicknames when I was six. Danielle loved bugs and Ebony used to climb and jump about the place like a monkey. It made sense at the time.

"Hey you guys." I pulled them both into a hug.

"Welcome back Tig." They replied, almost in unison. Tig's my nickname, and these guys are the only ones that can use it. It used to be my mum's, they thought it needed to be carried on.

"Please don't leave."

"Ever again." Yeah, they do the twin speaking together, finishing each other's sentences thing. You get used to it. I hugged them a little tighter.

"I won't be leaving again anytime." Next in line was Harry.

He looked the same as I'd last saw him, mainly because it'd only been two weeks since our last meeting, but still. His cute black hair that never seemed to lay flat, and those deep green eyes I always fell into when I looked at him. It made me a little sad, Harry received the same as me. You look like your parent but, specifically, we shared our mother's eyes. At least I had the chance to get to know my dad. Harry did get any kind of closure or relationship.

All because of this 'chosen' business. The reason his parents went into hiding, the reason they'd entrusted their location to a secret keeper. The very reason they'd been murdered was all because of this 'chosen' prophecy business. This then lead to my dad's framing because he'd convinced the Potters to make Peter their secret keeper but then he was really a rat all along. He waited to tell Moldy and the next thing we know, he's showing up on the doorstep when my mum and I are visiting. I'm rambling again. Long story short, I have a scar from the ordeal like Harry, but mine's just behind my right ear, his being on his forehead. My sisters and I went to live with relatives while Harry was taken to his.

Harry noticed me thinking and pulled me into a hug.

"It's great you're back!" He said aloud, when I was closer to him he whispered into my ear, "I glad you're ok Bella. I love you."

I really wanted to kiss him, but my dad kinda doesn't know we're dating. We're going to tell him eventually, but it's a little weird to turn around and say, "Hey! Harry, the kid you think of as a son, is dating your actual daughter. Who knew?" Yeah, it would need to be a little more thought out than that. For now I settled with just hugging him,

"I love you too." I whispered back. Next in the welcoming line was the Weasley's, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur hugged me. Bill and Charley both nodded and welcomed me, as did Percy. The twins, George and Fred both smiled mischievously at me.

"We've got a new invention to show you." Fred said cheekily.

"Dani and Eb have been helping us test it." George piped in.

"I guess I really shouldn't leave anytime soon. It seems you're having a negative effect on these guys." I raised an eyebrow.

"Us negative?" Fred asked.

"Never!" George answered.

Ron and Ginny were next. Both gave me a hug before I was almost tackled by Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're back. Now I have someone to talk to."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ginny spoke up.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny chuckled a little, "You guys are best friends and all that."

I was surprised to see Tonks next in line, it's hard for her to find time to visit with all her work.

"Welcome back my little mini me." Another nickname, Tonks being a Metamorphmagus and the one who trained me, it only seemed right.

Last was Lupin, he was looking as tired and sick as ever. I remembered back when I first met him, in my third year at Hogwarts. He'd seemed just that little bit happier and healthy, but these were tough times.

"You should be careful coming in with floo powder. We almost thought we had an intruder on our hands."

"I forgot about the alarms." Lupin placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Try not to be so much like…" He trailed of as he noticed Sirius in a serious discussion with Fred and George about something. Both parties were getting really into the discussion. Lupin chuckled quietly,

"Just don't be reckless, ok?" I smiled back as he looked for a seat. Yeah, that place in Forks my have been a nice home, but nothing could replace the people around me right now. My family!

_**AN**__**- I know that it was a bit boring but I had to do it that way because I needed to get same information in there**_

_**The deathbunnys are right behind you so press the review button or there will get you!**_


	4. meetings

23/10/2011

_**Disclaimer- **_

_**Minibee-**__** hello, is there anyone here?**_

_**Mystic voice –**__** hello, Minibee!**_

_**Minibee-**__** w w whos t t there?**_

_**Mystic voice-**__** it is I, the Mystic Voice!**_

_**New Mystic Voice-**__** no you silly we were going to say we **_

_**Were the invisible man!**_

_**First Mystic voice-**__** oh poo I messed that up Fred and**_

_**George are so much better at this **_

_**Then we are!**_

_**Minibee-**__** you know Fred and George? I know Fred and **_

_**George!**_

_**Both Mystic voices-**__** we know you do, you know us to!**_

_**Minibee-**__** I do? Wait were are you?**_

_**Both Mystic voices-**__** oh, were under Harry's invisibility **_

_**Cloak **_

_**Minibee-**__** ok can you take it off?**_

_**Both Mystic voices-**__** only if you say the disclaimer!**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok I don't own twilight!**_

_**Both Mystic voices- **__**and the other bit!**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok, I don't own harry potter!**_

_**Now can you take it off?**_

_**Both Mystic voices-**__** yes!**_

_**On the other side of the room bug and monkey appear**_

_**Minibee-**__** Bug, Monkey you scared me!**_

_**The twins-**__** you cant call us that only tig can!**_

_**Minibee-**__** to bad, on the chapter!**_

He Lied, He Left, Now I'm Back

Chapter 4 -Meetings

"Bella?" Dad called from the door. I was sitting in Harry's and Ron's room talking about this and that.

"Yer, what's up?" I asked.

"The meeting's about to start, we need you down stairs!" Did he have to say that in front of everyone in the room? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Danielle and Ebony all turned to me.

"Now, how come Bella gets to go to these meetings?" Fred shouted.

"We're old enough, why can't we join her?" George piped in.

"Because your mother said you can't, besides Bella has information relevant to the meeting!" Sirius replied with an oddly serious tone.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, before George and Fred could argue. They all said their byes as I left the room. I followed my dad downstairs and into the dining room where the rest of the Order was waiting for us. It seemed almost everyone was here for this meeting. Dumbledore stood,

"Now that everyone is here, let's start. Everyone is aware that Bella venture to Forks to request assistance from the Cullen's, a family of vampires.

"Bella?" I looked up, guilt washing over me.

"Could you recount your mission for us, please." I stood, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Well, I got to Forks and during school I was able to see the members of the Cullen family at lunches. I shared a class with one of the family members, I think my scent was a little surprising and strong for him, we all know how witches and wizards smell particularly nice to them. Anyway, I think that's the case as he didn't attend school for the next week. So, when he came back I started talking to him, I think we became friends really quickly as he kinda saved me a little." I saw the look from my father and quickly spat out what happened,

"A kid lost control of his van and Edward, the vampire I shared my class with, stopped it. We went to the hospital to make sure there weren't any injuries, there wasn't." Sirius seemed to relax a little more with this. I hurried on with recount,

"When we were released I tried to convince Edward to tell me what he was, so he could tell me of his own accord and not be a little weirded out by me already knowing. I think I was a little too forward as he stopped talking to me for a long time. Then came the time where he kind of saved me again." This time I made sure I didn't look at my dad, I knew I'd get nervous and start stuttering like an idiot.

"I was out and about with friends, when we parted I didn't pay attention to where I was going. These guys had started following me and tried to mug me when Edward came by in his car." I had an inkling that the men weren't only thinking of mugging me when they grabbed me, but I didn't want to worry my dad.

"Ok, so, anyway Edward drove me to- home. He drove me home and I told him then and there I knew what he was." I neglected the going to a diner thing, it wouldn't be important.

"This seemed to work better as he seemed to relax enough for me to hang out with his family. It was on an outing with them that we ran into some bad luck. Other vampires were travelling through the town and one of them happened to be a tracker. He caught my scent and decided I'd be his next prey. He turned it into this awful game, the Cullen's were really nice and tried to hide me from him." I sighed,

"Long story short, I ended up with a broken leg and was completely useless at defending myself. I ended up being bitten but Edward helped with that. The Cullen's killed the tracker." There was an eerie silence, I continued,

"So, everything went back to normal until my fifteenth, the of course thought it was my eighteenth though. Well, I got a paper cut and the newer vampire of the group found it hard to hold back. Edward pushed him back but I fell on some broken glass and cut up my arm. It was ok though, everyone left except for the leader who was ok. He can't smell blood anymore, and he's a doctor so he was able to fix things up. Edward didn't speak with me for a while after that, when he finally started talking again he said he wanted to go for a walk. I figured that would be the best time to mention my mission and see if his family would help, but he interrupted me. Just as I was telling him he said that he had to leave. He wouldn't tell me where and I knew he was lying whenever he mentioned any locations. He wouldn't tell me anything and he wouldn't let me finish. So, he ran off. I couldn't keep up." I took a breath and sighed, "So that's all of it."

"Thank you Bella, you may leave now."

"What?" I didn't mean to shout, but I hate feeling useless. I failed my mission and was hoping I redeem myself by offer some further assistance during the meeting. That would be a little hard if I was kicked out of it!

"Bella, go." My dad said, his tone serious again. I was a little surprised.

"Fine!" I stormed out of the room and up the stairs. When I reached Harry's room I slammed the door. Everyone was a shocked by my anger.

"Argh! I don't believe this!"

"Don't believe what?" Harry asked.

"HE KICKED ME OUT! Dumbledore kicked me out." I felt like opening the door, just so I could slam it again. "They got their stupid info and then kicked me out!"

"She's worse then Harry after the dementor attack." George mentioned.

"WHAT DEMENTOR ATTACK!" I practically screamed.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled.

"Any time." Fred nodded.

"What dementor attack?"

"Bell, calm down!" Harry put an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I calmed a little after that, but I was still mad.

"Hey Tig." Danielle tilted her head to the left a little, "Does dad know you're going out with Harry yet?"

"No Bug." I said, rubbing my forehead, I sighed, "Not yet. I'm not sure how I should tell him. Now back to this dementor attack!" Harry figured there was no avoiding it, so he spilled the beans.

"It was three weeks ago. I was walking home with Dudley when everything went wrong. Dudley thought it was me and punched me, knocking my wand out of my hand."

"Idiot." Hermione cursed.

"Git." Ron mumbled.

"So he runs into a dementor in his panic. I found my wand and quickly dispelled it. I helped him get back home and then everything was so much worse. Vernon and Petunia started yelling at me, then I got a letter from the Ministry saying I was expelled. Vernon starts gloating and then twenty minutes later I get another letter saying I'm not expelled, I'm just suspended pending a hearing at the Ministry."

"Huh, is that all?" A knock at the door made me jump off of Harry's lap and onto the bed next to Hermione.

"Yeah?" Ron answered. It was only Tonks, I breathed a sigh of relief and Harry grabbed my hand. He pulled me back onto his lap.

"The meeting's over." Tonks informed them before leaving.

"I'm going to help Aunt Molly with dinner!" Danielle smiled.

"And I'm going too!" Ebony joined her, chasing her out the door.

"I'll go too." Ginny said. I stayed where I was, my head leaning on Harry's shoulder. We didn't move until Aunt Molly called for dinner.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room. I didn't eat much, I was building up the courage to talk to my dad. Everyone was finishing and heading off to their rooms. I tapped Harry's shoulder and we walked over to him,

"Hey dad." I tried to sound natural.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can Harry and I talk to you? In private?" I didn't mean to add the end bit, it just kinda came out. But I didn't want the others to interrupt either.

"Of course, how about my study?" We walked silently up to his study, I really wanted to grab Harry's hand, but I held back. I just looked over my shoulder, Harry seemed concerned.

'You ok?" He mouthed, I nodded.

'Let's do this.' I mouthed back. He smiled reassuringly. My dad stopped abruptly,

"Let me tidy inside first." Harry and I waited outside, holding hands.

"You ready to do this?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to hide it any longer."

"I understand. Do you want to tell him, or me?"

"I'll do it."

"Sorry for the wait." I jumped as my dad opened the door and gestured for us to come in. We entered, my dad sat down.

"Uh… ok… Well, you see dad." Why was I making this so difficult? I took a breath and came out with it,

"Harry and I have been dating for four years now."

"Yes." I think I stopped breathing for a second.

"Yes? That's it?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right. Lack of oxygen to the brain or something must be the reason behind my faulty hearing.

"Yes. I knew."

"Someone told you! Oh! I told them NOT to tell you, I made them promise. WHO told you?" I was almost shouting by the end.

"Look, your sisters just wanted to help, don't get mad."

"THEY DID IT! I knew it!" I was about to storm out and find them, but Harry grabbed my hand.

"Bella, calm down." I took a few breaths.

"Ok. Ok! I'm calm." I sat on the arm of the chair Harry sat down on.

"So you're ok with this?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled,

"Of course I'm fine with it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know why you didn't think I would be." I felt bad for judging my dad's reaction wrong now. I didn't think he'd be mad, I just… I don't know. I jumped off the seat, a smile now on my face,

"Well, Harry and I have something to do. See you later." I pulled Harry behind me, Sirius just laughed,

"Ok."

We made it to the staircase before Harry tugged at my hand. He turned me around, leaned over and kissed me. It was… so… there weren't any words for it.

"So." Harry smiled, pulling me into a hug, "What do we have to do again?"

"We need to kill Bug and Monkey of course." I smiled, breaking the hug and pulling Harry down the stairs.

"That sounds fun." Harry remarked.

"Bella, there you are. Good evening Harry." Within two seconds Harry and I were on opposite ends of the steps, three steps space between us. It's a little weird to be cuddling your boyfriend in front of Dumbledore after all. He chuckled,

"Young love. But I'm afraid I have serious matters to discuss with you Bella."

"Is someone hurt professor?" I asked, quickly joining him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes and no. The Volturi have the Cullen's, I'm afraid you'll need to part on another mission." I wasn't really sure how to react, all I could think was, _ah hell!_

_**A.N-**__** sorry again for talking so long**_

_**By the way the deathbunnys are on holidays so this time if you don't press the review button moldy will come get you!**_

_**mwwhahahahahahahahahhahahahah**_


	5. Evil Vamps

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Minibee-**__** guess what everyone!**_

_**Everyone-**__** what!**_

_**Minibee-**__** I JUST LOST THE GAME!!!!!**_

_**Everyone-**__** shit!!**_

_**Emmett-**__** um. . . . what's the game?**_

_**Everyone but Emmett- **__**OMG you don't know what the **_

_**Game is!!!!**_

_**Emmett-**__** nope!**_

_**Minibee-**__** OMG ok……well the game is if you think of **_

_**The game you lose the game and once you **_

_**Know of the game you will play the game until **_

_**You die also you can only lose the game every **_

_**30 minutes. Do you get it?**_

_**Emmett-**__** um…yes I think!!**_

_**Bella-**__**ok now that Emmett knows what the game is can **_

_**Minibee say the disclaimer?**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!!!**_

_**Emmett-**__** I JUST LOST THE GAME!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** it hasn't been 30 minutes yet **_

_**Emmett-**__** oh… um **_**OHHHHHHH Who lives in a **

**pineapple under the sea?**

_**Everyone-**__** SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!!!**_

_**Chapter 5**__** Evil vamps**_

"Why do I have to go? Why don't you go?" I asked

"Bella, can we talk about this somewhere other than the hallway?" was Dumbledore's answer.

"How about the dining room?" Harry suggested.

Once we were seated at the table I asked my question again

"Why do I have to go? Why don't you?"

"Well, first of all, Aro already knows you and second, I'm going to be doing something else at the time"

It was true that Aro knew me, in my third year Dumbledore and professor Lupin took Harry, Hermione, Ron, My sisters and I to meet Aro and everyone else in the Volturi, they weren't very nice but we are more powerful then them and they know it. Not many wizards are allowed to know about the Volturi because some would like to take over the Volturi and then take over the world, you know how it goes, but Dumbledore thought that we should know for our protection.

"Ok then, if I have to go can I take someone with me?" I asked .

"Yes, you can take two people with you" Dumbledore answered.

"Can I take Harry and Hermione?"

"Sorry Bella you can't take Harry"he replied.

"Why not Harry?" I asked loudly.

" You can't take Harry because you are to be leaving tomorrow morning, and it is the day of Harrys hearing tomorow" he answered in a calm voice.

"Ok then, in that case can I take my sisters?"

"Yes I think that they can go, they know about the Volturi don't they?" he asked.

"Yes they do" I answered quickly.

"Well you had better go and fetch them because they will have to hear this too" he said.

I ran up to the twins room, I didn't bother knocking.

"Hey" they said at the same time.

"you are both are going to die for telling dad, you are so lucky that Dumbledore has a mission for us, so get your butts into the dining room now or you wont go"

It was so funny, they moved so fast that it looked like a cartoon, they jumped up ran out the door,down the stairs and in to the dining room. As for me I walked down slowly,I knew that Dumbledore would not tell them until I got back and that they didn't want to wait they wanted to know right then. When I got back to the dining room I sat back down next to Harry and waited for Dumbledore to start.

"Now that Bella is back let me start from the beginning" he took a breath " now when Bella was on her mission she was meant to get close to a family of vampires, then ask them to come to Hogwarts to help protect to students but they moved away before she could ask now they have gone to Aro to ask for a favour he says that he will give it to them but he wont he will kill them and I really need them at Hogwarts so you three Bella, Danielle and Ebony have to go and get them for me".

"Ok but why don't you go" Danielle asked.

"I cant because I have to be at Harrys Hearing, this is also why Harry's not going" he answered calmly.

"So is there anything else that we need to know?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be leaving here tomorrow morning by portkey, you must wear something smart and your black cloaks, you are to make your way back here with no magic to help you, the traces that you have on you will be taken away when you are once you enter back into England the trace will be put back on. You can all do occlumency. You must use it at all times from now on, and last but certainly not least you are not to tell the Cullens that you are witches. Ok any questions?"

"um…what is occlumency?" Harry asked

"Harry you will find out later this year" Dumbledore answered.

"How are they to get in here if your not to be with us" I asked.

"Oh I almost forgot Bella don't lose this, get them to remember what it says then destroy it" he answered me.

"Ok… does this mean that I'm in charge" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes Bella you are in charge, however when are you not? I must be going there will be a portkey waiting for you in the morning also do what you have to, to get them out just make sure that you make it out too" with those worlds he left.

"Ok im in charge" I said.

"Don't get to bossy Miss Tig" said Ebony

"I wont but we have to get ready, so get up to my room now" I said almost yelling.

"Ok we're going" said the twins at the same time.

After they had left, I turned to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the door and upstairs into my room.

_**Emmett-**__** I JUST LOST THE GAME!!!!!!!**_

_**Everyone- **__**shit … Emmett**_

_**ScarletRain94- **__***Glare***_

_**Minibee-**__** Wait a minute!......ScarletRain where the heck did you come from!!**_

_**ScarletRain94-**__** hehehehe wouldn't you like to know! *dissapears***_

_**Minibee-**__** ...................Emmett just for that you have to go and get everyone who does not review this chapter!**_

_**Emmett- **__**do I have to?**_

_**Minibee-**__** yes**_

_**Emmett-**__** ok im going im going**_


	6. the vamps are still evil

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Alice-**__** Minibee what you called your last chapter hurt my feelings**_

_**Minibee-**__** Alice I was talking about Aro and all them not you!**_

_**Alice-**__** well it still hurt my feelings!**_

_**Minibee- **__**I'm sorry does that make it better!!**_

_**Alice- **__**a little bit**_

_**Minibee-**__** What else can I do?**_

_**Alice-**__** you could come shopping with me!!**_

_**Minibee-**__**but ……um**_

_**Alice-**__** oh …it will be fun!**_

_**Minibee-**__** but…um I have to say the disclaimer **_

_**Alice-**__** ok but hurry up!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**_

_**Alice-**__** you have said it now we can go**_

_***Aro appears in a puff of smoke* **_

_**Minibee-**__** Aro save me from Alice**_

_**Aro-**__** sorry I can't you called me a evil vamp!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** but you are a evil vamp**_

_**Aro-**__** I know!! **_

_**Chapter 6**__** the vamps are still evil!!**_

"Ok so we need to wear something smart" I said as I walked to my wardrobe.

"How about jeans and a top" monkey asked.

"She said something smart you idiot" bug complained.

"How about our sister dresses?, you know the ones that we have had since we were really little?, each year we get them re-fitted" monkey suggested.

Aunt molly had them made so that we had something special to share, they had a rounded neck line, they go down to just above the knees and they have a band around the chest. We each had a colour each mine is blue, monkey's is purple, and bug's is green. We also have flats to match, we normally wear them for special occasions.

"Yes we will wear them!, go and get them also get your black cloaks, and don't forget your shoes!" I said.

With that they went to get their things, I got out my dress and hung it on the pole next to the wardrobe where I kept the clothes that I got out to wear the next day. I also put my shoes on the floor under my dress, I then put my cloak around the dress on the hanger. When my sisters got back they did the same thing.

" Ok you know the deal, we have to change our looks so that Aro will know who we are, for me its brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and heart shaped features, monkey is the same but with red streaks in your hair , and bug is the same but with blonde hair you got that" I asked

"Yep"they both said.

"Ok then off to bed, its late and we have to get up early" I said.

When they had left, I got ready for bed and made sure that I still had the note from Dumbledore then I got into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was woke up by a door down stairs closing. I looked at the time six a.m. perfect timing, I got out of bed had a shower and got my dress on leaving every thing else I went down stairs to the twins room.

"Wake up we have to get ready, and if you want breakfast you need to get moving" I said.

"Go away I want to sleep!" Monkey complained.

Bug had already made it to the door of the bathroom she turned around, raised her wand and made water soak Eb.

Then turned back around and went in to the bathroom.

"Hey!" whined Monkey.

"Hey get up, you can use my shower with you want" I said.

I went back up to my room and changed my appearance to how I had to have it, and started to do my hair. About ten minutes later we were all ready to go. We had our dresses on, our shoes, and our cloaks, we all had our wands in our pockets. I also had the note from Dumbledore. We were all in what I now like to call it the vamp look. We went down to the kitchen I was expected it to be only aunt molly down here but there was uncle Arthur, dad, Lupin, Tonks and Harry.

"Hey everyone" I said.

"Hey, you look nice but your not going with Harry" dad said.

"I know, we are going on a mission for Dumbledore" I said as I sat next to Harry.

"What!" dad yelled "how long this time one week?, one month?, one year?"

"I hope not because I want to be here to party with harry when he gets back and he tells us that he's going back to Hogwarts" I answered.

"Ok then but if you are going on a mission why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

"Dumbledore told us to wear something smart, so we did".

After that they let me eat in peace, about five minutes later Harry gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye as him and uncle Arthur left to go to his hearing.

"Bella" said aunt Molly.

"Yes" I answered.

"Your portkey is leaving in two minutes" she said.

"Ok, were is it" I asked.

"It's the paper over there" she answered.

"Ok, you two lets go" I said to Monkey and Bug.

"Yep" they answered.

We all got up and went over to the paper and put one finger on it each. I was about to say goodbye to everyone but I felt the tugging feeling and then I couldn't see them,my sisters and I were spinning around and around, then we landed with a thud. We were standing in an alley way on the other side of the town square then we needed to be, I looked in to the square, it was full of people wearing red cloaks. Just my luck the day I have to do something quickly, there is a whole heap of people celebrating Saint Marcus Day in the way.

"Oh great Saint Marcus Day" I said.

"What's that?" monkey asked.

"It's the day that people celebrate as the day that Marcus got rid of all vamps in the city" I answered.

"But isn't Marcus one of the leaders of the Volturi?" bug asked.

"Yes he is" I answered. "Ok now that we've got that sorted,how are we going to get to the other side of the square?" I asked.

"We could try walking" Monkey said.

"It would take to long" I answered.

"How about we Apparate?" Bug suggested

"I have only done it once, and that was by accident" I answered.

"Just give it a go" said Bug.

"Ok …hold on" I said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the alleyway across the square and turned on the spot. I knew It worked before I opened my eyes because it felt like I was suffocating. When I opened my eyes, I saw the square and the allyway I was just standing in. I looked down and saw that I was all there so were Monkey and Bug. That was good because I so didn't have the time fore any of us to be splinched, that is when someone apparates while they are not concentrating and they leave apart of them self behind.

I turned around and started walking, I knew that there will be some of the Volturi guard down here.

"OOOoooh….look what we have here, three yummy girls to munch on!" a voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw that it was Felix and a another vamp that we didn't know.

"Now now Felix, I don't think that is a good idea" I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"So much for vamps being smart" Bug said.

"We are smart, what do you want?" asked the other vamp.

"We are here to see Aro" I answered him.

"Who are you?" asked Felix.

"Don't you remember? I was only here a couple of years ago" I said.

"Who are you?" he asked us again.

"Fine if you don't remember Im Isabella Black and these are my sisters Danielle and Ebony Black" I answered.

"Sorry milady, I didn't realise it was you" he said

It was weird, yes the vamps that knew who I was called me milady but normally they don't say it so nice.

"That is all right Felix" I said "but I must see Aro this instance".

"Ok follow me" he said.

"Felix what are you doing?" the other vamp said. "They are Human you can't take orders from them!"

"Jake you are new, you don't know but you will find out some day that we are not the most powerful thing out there" Felix answered.

We followed the vamps down the allyway until we come to a gate. Felix opened it.

"You first ladies" he said with a snicker like he thought that when we jumped down the hole that we would hurt ourselves.

I went first and landed softy, thank god to all those Quidditch training sessions. My sisters followed after me.

Felix did not look happy when he saw that we weren't hurt and Jake just looked confused. We continued to follow them down the tunnel, after a about ten minutes we came to a door we went though it and came into a reception area. The last time I was here I was surprised that they had a human receptionist It wasn't the same one as last time though.

"Gianna is Aro doing anything important?" Felix asked.

"He is just talking to the Cullens" she answered.

"They are why we are here, it is about the Cullens" I said.

"Ok then I will take you straight though" Felix said.

We followed him though a door into a tunnel like we were in before, but it was shorter this time. Then it came to a another door. We went though this door into the turret room, the room was big and round, in the middle of the wall a cross from the door was three thrones that was where the leaders of the Volturi sat. The Cullens were there but they were standing against the wall. Someone must have told Aro that we were here, me and my sisters who were about a step behind me one on each side, walked in to the middle of the room.

"Oh … Isabella it has been too long, and you have brought you sisters with you how nice, hello Danielle, Ebony" Aro said.

"Aro it has been one and a half years, for you that is like two minutes" I said.

"Yes it has been for me, but for you it has been a long time, so what brings you here" Aro asked.

"We are here for Dumbledore" I answered.

"Yes and what does Dumbledore want?" Aro asked.

"Dumbledore needs the Cullens" I answered.

"And why does he need the Cullens?" he asked.

"Now Aro, you know that I can't tell you that" I said.

"Can you give me your hand?" Aro asked.

I just held out my hand Aro took it in his.

"Ahh you have learned occlumency" he said.

"Yes I have, so have my sisters" I said.

"Can I check?" he asked.

"You would have to ask them" I said.

Aro turned to them they just held out there hands he took them like he did mine.

"aAhh they have learned it" he said.

"Aro, if it makes it better he did say that after he has finished with them you can have them back to do what you want with them".

"Well that is nice of him, so where is Dumbledore?" Aro asked.

"Harry got in some trouble with the ministry and he has a hearing today. Dumbledore had to go, so we got stuck coming down here and doing this" I answered.

"What did Harry do?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, sorry" I said.

"Well sorry you can't have the Cullens" he said.

"Aro the Cullens are coming with me if I have to do this the hard way or the easy way, don't make me go the hard way" I said.

"Do the Cullens know that you are –"

"No they don't know and Dumbledore wants to tell them himself" I cut him off.

"Ok I wont tell them, but they are not going with you" he said.

"Well I guess we are going the hard way then, ready?" I asked.

"Yep" my sisters said at the same time.

"No killing, ok" I said.

"Fine but we don't like it" they said.

"Now" I said.

At the same time we spoke,'petrificus Totalus'and all the vamps but the Cullens, froze all but they eyes that were still moving.

"Come on that wont last forever, and you don't wont to be here when they break that" I said.

"But…but…how did you do that" Emmett asked.

"You will find out later, now move it" I said "bye Aro".

Then I ran out the door with the others behind me, we went straight though the reception and Gianna didn't even look up, we went out of the other door.

"Bug seal the door, then build a wall of fire just pass it then catch up with us" I said.

"Ok" she answered.

We kept going, Danielle caught up to us just as we got to the hole that we had come through.

"Vamps you go first" Monkey said.

They didn't do a thing but look at me.

"Go" I said.

They went then one after the other then I went under the hole and said 'puncka' which made me go flying up the hole and I landed beside it, then came Bug and Monkey.

"We need to move, I heard them coming just as I came up" Bug said.

"Ok so why are we still standing here?" said Monkey.

We started running but we stoped when we came to the end of the allyway

"We cant go out there!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Well your going to have to if you want to live" I said "cover up as much as you can, here take our cloaks".

They didn't disagree with me they just did it.

"Ok we need to find a car" I said.

"There is a nine seater over there" Monkey pointed out.

"That's that we want" I said.

We made our way over to it, I unlocked it with a spell then jumped in to the driver seat, everyone else got in and I started the car with a tap of my wand.

"Bella how did you do that?" asked Edward.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Monkey said

By this time I had made out of the city.

"Um…Bella I don't think you should be driving this fast you don't have great reflexes" Emmett said.

At this my sisters cracked up laughing.

"Hello we are running for our lives and you are laughing" I said.

"We cant help it, what he said was funny" when they said this I could not help but laugh too.

"I don't think it was funny she doesn't have great reflexes" said Rosalie.

"She is one of the people with the best reflexes I know" Monkey said.

"shit" I said

"What is it sis?" Bug asked.

"Jane and Alec blue car behind us, can you take care of them for me?" I said.

"On it" my sisters said at the same time.

For a good ten minutes all I could hear was my sisters shouting 'Bombadah' and 'Reductor' then one of there spells hit there gas tank and there was a big bang. In the mirror I saw I ball of fire.

"They are ashes now" Monkey said sticking her head back in the car.

"Nice to know" I said.

Over the rest of the day we made our way over to England. It took about seven hours to get to Grimmauld Place we all pilled out of the van, we all moved over to stand in fount of number 12 but the Cullens couldn't see it yet, it has the same spell that the Potters house had on it but this time Dumbledore is the keeper that's why he gave me the note.

"Read & remember this note" I gave them the note once they read it, I took it back and ripped it up and set it on fire with a lighter that Emmett had I have no idea why he had it.

"But there is no number 12 just 11 then 13"Edward said.

"Think about what you just read" I said.

When I heard them all gasp I knew that they could see number 12 Grimmauld Place.

_**Minibee- **__**well that was a long chapter **_

_**Alice-**__** yes it was can we go shopping now**_

_**Minibee-**__** again??**_

_**Alice-**__** yes again!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok but first you have to help me find the deathbunnys so that they can deal with the people who don't review!!**_

_**Alice-**__** ok but make it quick!!**_


	7. your a what!

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Minibee-**__** Ok I don't own Harry pooper or twilitter!!**_

_**Harry-**__** Hey that's not how you spell my name!!**_

_**Edward-**__** and that's not how you spell twilight!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** Sorry Edward, my friend dared me to say twilitter in stead of twilight, please forgive me!!**_

_**Edward-**__** You are forgiven …………………if you tell me who this friend of yours is**_

_**Minibee-**__** Now why would you want to know that?**_

_**Edward-**__** So I can find them and kill them!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** In that case I can't tell you and if I did you wouldn't be able to kill her because she can appear and disappear in thin air!!**_

_**Edward-**__** That won't stop me!!**_

_**Harry-**__** Yes it would and you know it!! Now can we get back to more important stuff like how my name is spelled wrong!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** What do you mean that's how you spell Harry!!**_

_**Harry-**__** I WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT MY FIRST NAME I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY LAST NAME!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** You mean your last name is not pooper!! So I have been saying it wrong for the last week, Edward why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Edward-**__** But you knew that that you were saying it wrong remember I can read your mind!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** Damn! Edward you were meant to say you didn't know!! **_

_**Edward-**__** Why should I cover for you when you wont tell me what I want to know**_

_**Minibee-**__** Will it make you both feel better if I say the disclaimer again!?**_

_**Harry-**__**Yes**_

_**Edward-**__** No you know what I want!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** Well too bad! all you are going to get is me saying the disclaimer again!!**_

_**Edward-**__** Ok I guess I will find out sooner or later**_

_**Minibee-**__** In your dreams**_

_**Edward-**__** What was that!?**_

_**Minibee-**__** Nothing!! Ok so I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!! Now on with the chapter!!**_

_**Chapter 7**__** you're a what?**_

Monkey and Bug were laughing under their breath as we made our way to the door. I was about to go inside when I realized that the Cullens weren't following me.

"Well are you going to come inside or are you going to stand out all night like stun mullets?" I said.

"Also we would like our cloaks back" Bug said. Esme, Alice and Rosalie still had them on.

It took a couple of minutes before they were moving again, they made they way up to us.

"Ok, now that we are all here we can go in but first I have to tell you a few things, first you can't make noise in the hallway just inside the door, it is not a long hallway but if you make noise in it all hell breaks loose, second please don't torment, insult, attack, try to kill or eat anyone inside this house they are all my family, maybe not blood related but they are all my family" I explained.

"Except Snape, you can do what ever you like to him" Monkey said.

"As much as I would like you to kill Snape, you can't he is part of the order, but he is a total git, so you can torment and insult him all you like" I said.

We made our way inside and down the hallway, we were just going past my grandmothers painting when I was thinking that if they make a noise now we are stuffed when Emmett says"Hey, Bella why are we not allowed to make a noise?"

The curtains in front of my grandmothers painting flew open and she started screaming.

"Mud-bloods, blood-traitors in my house!" her yelling woke up the rest of the paintings in the hallway and they started to yell similar things.

"Emmett look at what you have done!" I yelled over them all.

"Shit" my sisters yelled.

"What the hell!" Emmett yelled.

Right then dad come bursting though the kitchen door.

"Who set her off this time!?" he yelled.

Me and my sisters pointed to Emmett.

"Didn't you tell them?" he yelled.

"Of course I did but he didn't listen to me!" I yelled back.

"Bella come and help me and you two take them to the dining room!" he yelled pointing to the Cullens.

"Follow us" my sisters yelled over to the Cullens.

I moved over to my dad and helped him shut up the paintings. it took ten minutes then we both moved down the hallway to the dining room, closing the door behind me I saw that the Cullens were sitting around the table with my sisters.

"Emmett, that is why you can't make noise in the hallway" I answered his question from earlier "hey dad where's Dumbledore?" I asked.

"He is down stairs, he will be up in a minute" he answered.

"So how did the hearing go?" I asked.

"Harry said that he wanted to tell you himself" he answered.

I humphed then went and sat down next to Monkey.

"So can we have our cloaks back now?" bug asked.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie handed them over.

"Can we go and change? I hate looking like this" Monkey asked.

"No, we have to wait for Dumbledore to explain first we don't want to freak them out" I said.

"For your information we are already freaked out" Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Emmett, you haven't seen anything yet so what do you have to be freaked out about?" I asked.

"Maybe that you walked in and started to order around the Volturi then left with out getting hurt, then your sisters if they really are you sisters blew up a car with vampires in it then they said that they are one of the people with the best reflexes that they know and if that's not freaky enough for you we get here and painting start yelling at us" Rosalie said.

"Well to start with the painting were yelling at everyone in the house, not just at you and I am the person with the best reflexes that they know with the one exception of Harry" I shouted jumping out of my chair but before I could say any more I felt a arm around my waist. I knew it was Harry and I calmed down.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Well when a mummy and a daddy …" he began.

"Harry I really don't want to hear that from you, so lets rewind to about five minutes ago" I said cutting him off.

"I was down stairs with everyone else" he answered.

"So how did your hearing go?" I asked.

"You have to wait for Dumbledore to explain everything to them to find out" he said

Just then a great idea come to me.

"Fine then" I said moving away from him and pulling out my wand and in my mind saying 'levicorpus' and Harry was hoisted up in to the air upside down by his ankle.

"I haven't seen that spell in years" said Dad.

"Bella let me down" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry not until I find out how your hearing went" I said.

"But Bella that's for ever" he said.

"Well if I have to wait you do to" I said.

"Bella h..how d..did you do that, w..what are you" Esme said before Harry could reply to me.

"She is a witch" a voice said from the doorway I turned around to see Dumbledore. "Bella could you let Harry down before he gets a headache?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir" I said then I pointed my wand at Harry and in my mind said 'liberacorpus' and Harry fell to the floor.

"Bella, Harry, Sirius why don't you sit down" Dumbledore said.

Harry sat where I was before and I went and sat on his lap I heard a growl, but I don't know were it came from.

"So as I said before Bella is a witch and the rest of us are wizards or witches" Dumbledore said.

"But that cant be, we would have known if witches and wizards existed" Edward said.

"No you wouldn't" I said. "Our world is guarded even more then yours is".

"Ok now that they know what we are can we go change?" monkey asked.

"Yes you can, but you have to come back here after so we can finish explaining we wont tell them anymore until you get back" Dumbledore said.

Me and my sisters got up I gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going up stairs.

I got changed out of my dress into my white mini skirt with a green ribbon around the top and my white tank top then I headed back down stairs. When I walked into the dinning room and sat back down on Harry's lap. My sisters weren't back yet.

"You know, I like this outfit better when you have your other hair" Harry said.

"Oh shit! I forgot to change back didn't I!?" I asked.

"Yes you did" he answered.

"Hey Rosalie do you have a mirror on you that I could use?" I asked her.

"yes, here" she answered handing over a small clutch mirror.

I opened the mirror. I watched as my hair slowly went back to being curly and black and my eyes went back to being blue my high cheek bones come back so did my full lips then my curves I made shore that my red streaks were back then I handed the mirror back to Rosalie.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus which means that I can change my appearance at will" I answered "both my sisters are too" Just as they they walked in the door.

"Ok now that everyone is back I can get explaining, my name is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I need your family's help to protect it from voldemort" Dumbledore said.

"um … who is voldemort?" Emmett asked.

"Sir I think you are going to have to start at the very beginning, they seem more dense then Ron" Harry said.

So he started at the told them about moldy, how he killed my mum and Harry's mum and dad, he also told him about Me and Harry's school years things we did, he told them about my mission, and last but not least he told them how moldy come back.

"That is why I need your help, will you help me?" Dumbledore asked.

"What would happen if we didn't help you?" Carlisle asked.

"I told Aro that he could have them back to do what he liked with them when I was trying to get them out" I said.

"Well with that information we would put you in a safe house so that Aro cant get to you" Dumbledore said.

"That is very nice of you but I speak for my self when I say this but I have to help you or I wont feel like I'm doing the right thing" Carlisle said

"I cant stand be and see children get hurt, I'm in" Esme said.

"Same here" Rosalie said.

"I'm with my Rose all the way" Emmett said.

"I'm in" said Alice.

"I go with Alice" said Jasper.

"I go if the rest are going" said Edward.

"Well you will all come to Hogwarts then, Carlisle can work in the infirmary, Esme can teach muggle studies and the rest can be students" Dumbledore said.

"But how can we do that when we cant use magic?" Jasper says.

"Yes you can all magical creatures can weld magic" Dumbledore said "you will be staying here until you come to Hogwarts, well I must be going Sirius can tell you were everything is seeing as it's his house bye" and he was gone.

"Harry can you tell me how your hearing went now?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"So?" I said.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts I was cleared of all charges" he said.

"Yes! that is the best news I have heard all day!" I said "Can we go and party with everyone now?" I asked.

"I believe we can but we have to introduces the Cullens to the others" he said.

"Ok Cullens follow me and you can meet everyone" I said.

I walked out of the door, over to the kitchen door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went and stood on a chair and yelled. Alright everyone listen up!" I said. Everyone in the room looked over I do this often so they know I will keep shouting until I get everyone to listen. "Ok everyone, these are the Cullens Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward" I said pointing to each person, "and Cullens this is everyone my aunt and uncle Molly and Author Weasley their oldest to youngest from the ones that are here there is Bill, Charlie, Fred and George…"

"No that's George and that's Fred" Harry said.

"No that's Fred and that's George I can tell them apart you cant" I said.

"Listen to her she is right" said both Fred and George "like always".

"Back to the list, next is Ron, then Ginny that's Hermione Granger that's mad-eye moody no one calls him by his first name so just call him moody you don't even need to know his real first name then there's Lupin yes he is a werewolf remember what I said before we come in that's Tonks she doesn't go by her first name so you don't need to know it and you already know Harry, Sirius and my sisters so that's it" I got off the chair with the help of Harry not that I needed it but I liked it. I was about to go and get a drink when aunt Molly said "Ok time for bed, all of you".

"But aunt Molly I just got here, I haven't had time to join the party" I complained.

"Ok but you all have to go to bed in one hour got it?" she said.

Everyone said ok but the hour did not last long then Harry walked me to my room and said goodnight.

_**Edward-**__** Tell me **_

_**Minibee-**__** No **_

_**Edward-**__** Tell me who it was **_

_**ScarletRain94-**__** *Appears* it was me *Disappears***_

_**Edward-**__** It was her of course it was her tell me how to find her**_

_**Minibee-**__** I don't know how to find her she just puffs in and out**_

_**Edward-**__** Is there anything that I could try?**_

_**Minibee-**__** You could go and get everyone that doesn't review this chapter?**_

_**Edward-**__** Iwill do it *runs away***_

_**Minibee-**___


	8. Diagon Alley

_**A.N- **__Sorry sorry sorry I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner pleeeaaaasee forgive me!_

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Minibee is at the kitchen table, books all around her and they're are not the good kind of books they are MATHS books! **_

_**Minibee is slumped over them drooling in her sleep!She is dreaming about Stark! Mmmmmm Stark!**_

_**Monkey walks up to her and pokes her in the stomach and yells in her ear. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . NO SLEEPY SLEEPY!**_

_**Minibee jumps in fright.**_

_**Minibee- Why In the hell did you do that!**_

_**Monkey- Because you were sleeping instead of doing your homework which you have to finish before you can write a another chapter of the story! I'm getting bored you know! And why are you always sleeping what do you do at night anyway!**_

_**Minibee- If you really must know I'm up half of the night reading the fanfics written by all the beautiful people of the world.**_

_**Monkey- You are only meant to read them during the day while you're awake, not half the night!**_

_**Minibee- I was awake! **_

_**Monkey- Whatever just say the disclaimer so we can get on with the chapter!**_

_**Minibee- Ok ok I Minibee do not own Harry Potter or Twilight! Now can I go back to sleep!**_

_**Monkey- NO, you have to write the chapter now!, then your homework, then you have to cook dinner for everyone, then you have to do the dishes only and I mean only then you can to sleep and I'm going to make sure you do all that!**_

_**Minibee- come on Im soooooooooooo tired! **_

_**Monkey- Too bad! now start the chapter!**_

_**Chapter- 8 Diagon alley **_

I sat on my bed patting Hex thinking over the last week. Every morning I would get up, get dressed go down to the kitchen sit on Harry's lap and eat off his plate like I have done for breakfast ever since we have been going out. (except when Harry couldn't make it for one reason or another, or last year when I wasn't there and also when I wanted to make sure that I didn't get my clothes dirty like when I wore my sister dress.)

Then everyone would go and clean the house to make it livable. Then there was lunch, we would eat in Harry and Ron's room and talk about random things for the rest of the afternoon.

Sometimes the Cullens would come and sit and listen but no one would pay attention to them. On the day after they arrived Rosalie and Emmett came up to me.

"Hey Rose, Em?" It came out as more a question then a statement.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said I was in shock "I'm sorry for the way I treated you in Forks and I don't blame you for what you did, you did it to protect your family and I understand that. could you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"um… Yeah Rosalie that is fine I understand where you were coming from as well" I said still shocked.

"Yeah Bella I'm sorry for leaving and I don't blame you can we be friends?" Emmett asked

"Em we were always friends" I said.

The next day Esme and Carlisle came up to me.

"Bella we are sorry for leaving you like that and we don't blame you for what you did. You were on a mission for Dumbledore and no one can say no to Dumbledore" Carlisle said.

"Can you forgive us Bella?" Esme asked.

"Of course I can" I said.

"Thank you Bella thank you" Esme said.

Then the next day it was Alice and Jasper.

"I would like to say that I don't blame you for what you did and I'm sorry for leaving. Also I'm really really really sorry for attacking you like I did" Jasper said.

"Jasper I never blamed you for attacking me, I was the stupid one that gave myself a paper cut and you were not only filling your own blood lust but also everyone else blood lust" I said.

After I said that Jasper pushed Alice forward.

"I have heard what the other people in my family have said to you but I don't agree with them, I do blame you for what you did and before I found out about all of this stuff I would have been sorry for leaving you but now I don't. However I would like to say thank you for that you just said to Jasper I have been telling him that but he wouldn't listen so thank you" Alice said then turned and walked away I just stood there, More shocked then when Rosalie said she didn't blame me. I just didn't know Alice could be so cold.

I was just thinking that it is about time for Edward to come and say his bit when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called. The door opened and Harry walked in.

" Hon your Hogwarts letter just got here" he said passing it to contained two pieces of parchment:the first was the usual reminder that term started on the first of September, the next told me which books we would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones" I stated reading the list, "the standard book of spells, grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, By Wilbert Slinkhard".

"Guess what" Harry said.

"What Harry?" I asked.

"Hermione got prefect" he said.

"Well I knew that was going to happen, I'm to much of a trouble maker to get prefect" I said .

"Well that wasn't the guess what" Harry said.

"So what is it?, hurry up!" I said.

"Well…um…your not going to believe this" Harry said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well.. Ron got prefect too" Harry said.

"No way! there must have been a mistake!" I said.

"No mistake, I saw him take the badge out of his letter" Harry said.

"I feel dizzy" I said pretending to faint.

"I know I feel the same, it is so shocking" Harry said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Dear? I was just coming to get your letter so I could go to Diagon alley" said aunt Moll.

"Could I come with you, please!" I asked.

"I don't know.." she replied skeptically.

"Please, I could help the Cullens, I know that you have a lot to do and you don't really have time to help them, please pretty please!" I begged.

"I don't know, I don't think that it would be safe" she said.

"Please it will be safe! I will be with the Cullens, I will be safe, please it has been so long since I have been to Diagon alley pllleeeeeeaaaaasssseee!" I begged I was nearly on my knees.

"Ok ok you can go, but you have to take one other person. It can't be Harry though that definitely wouldn't be safe" she said giving in, at least I didn't have to resort to the puppy dog eyes that would just be evil on my part.

"Thank you!, thank you! I will go and ask Ebony if she wants to come with us!, thank you again!" I said jumping up and down.

I heard Harry laughing as I ran down the stairs. I found Ebony in her room.

"Hey monkey, do you want to come to Diagon alley with me, aunt Molly and the Cullens?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!, when are we leaving Tig?" Ebony asked.

"Now, so get moving!" I answered her she got up put her shoes on and followed me down to the front door were everyone was waiting to leave, just as we were about to leave Ron came running up to us as quiet as he could

"Mum, if its possible could you get me the Cleansweep?" he asked Aunt Molly.

"I'll try" she answered in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry Ronnie" I said "I will put some money towards it, we don't want our new prefect to not get want he wants" at that Ron turned as red as a tomato

"Don't you start! I'm already getting that from the twins!"he said exasperatedly.

"Really?" I said turning to Ebony "Monkey how dare you pick on the new prefect!"

"But it's sooo much fun!" she giggled.

"You know that I was talking about Fred and George..." Ron said.

"Stop it you two, we have to get going" Aunt Molly said.

"Bye Ronnie" I called as I walked out the door, we walked all the way to the leaky cauldron, I think that the Cullens have come to realize that there are too many questions that cant be answered out right, they had to be seen, so I think that they are just going with the flow because they didn't ask one question while we walked though the leaky cauldron (Eb,Aunt Molly and I saying hello to Tom the barman, while passing) and out in to the courtyard where we all only just fit. Aunt Molly started to tap the bricks with her wand I heard Emmett say "why in hell is she doing that, is she mad" but then he gasped followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"Welcome to Diagon alley" I said. secretly I have always wanted to say that, in any other circumstance I would be jumping up and down with joy but just for today she had to hide it. I think I was a bit too happy, because jasper stared to jump up and down.

"Mate the jumping up and down thing is Alice not you" Emmett stated.

"I cant help it... too.. much.. happiness" Jasper said looking at me.

" Hehe.. sorry its just been so long since I have been here" I lied, I wasn't going to tell them that saying 'Welcome to Diagon Alley' was one of my deepest desires... well... not really but you get the idea.

"Ok so Bella and Ebony will help you with everything that you need, I have a lot to do, be back here in three hours no later" Aunt Molly said "stay safe" then she was off down the road.

"Oh my god! it has been to long since I have been shopping!, lets go to and get our robe's first, I wonder if they have purple ones" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice your money wont work here and you will be getting mostly school robes we wear muggle clothes if we don't have class" I said before she ran off.

"You should see your face right now!" Ebony said laughing

"Money wont work?" Alice said, a confused expression on her face.

"We have got to go to Gringotts to change it for wizard money" I said walking towards the familiar stone building.

"What's Gringotts?" one of the Cullens asked.

"Gringotts is the wizard bank, it's the only one there is, it's run by goblins, nasty little buggers" I said.

We reached the snowy-white building that is Gringotts, standing beside its burnished bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was a goblin we walked up the white stone steps towards him, he had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. As our group made our way to a counter I said to Ebony "it is still the same as I remember".

"What does it mean 'of finding more than treasure there' ?" Emmett asked.

"Well, there is said to be a Dragon in here somewhere and there are hexes on all the vaults that will only let goblins open them and if anyone else try's horrible thing would happen to them now let me do the talking" I answered him as we got to the counter.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault" I said.

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked I pulled out my little golden key and handed it to him, he looked at it closely then handed it back saying "everything seems to be in order".

"Also the Cullens would like to open an a vault and change same muggle money" I said I didn't listen much I just heard "here is your key and Griphook will take you down to both of your vaults"

They followed the other goblin though a door leading off the hall. There was a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches it sloped steeply downwards to a little railways track on the floor. Griphook whistled and two small carts came hurtling up the tracks towards them. Griphook, Alice, Jasper, My sister and I got in to the first one while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward got into the second one then we were off hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. When the carts stopped we all got out by a small door, I handed my key to Griphook and he unlocked the door it looked like I remember all the mounds of gold coins, the columns of silver, heaps of bronze. I heard someone gasp at the site of it all.

"I'm very rich in the wizarding world, one Galleon is the same as fifty dollars in the muggle word" I said looking over to Griphook who nodded, I put some coins in to my money bag then we went to the Cullens vault, when there were collecting some of there coins to spend I explained the currency to them

"The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze knuts" one wild cart-ride later we stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Well me and Ebony did the rest of them didn't need to. First we went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' then we stopped to get parchment, quills and ink. When we got to 'Flourish and Blotts' I got the books that my sisters and I needed. We stopped at 'Apothecary's' to get same stuff for potions. I stopped in 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' to get same treats for Jinx and Hex, for some weird reason Hex likes owl treats as much as Jinx does, I left the others outside for this one because I didn't wont the Cullens to terrify the owls in the shop. After that we went to 'Ollivanders' to get the Cullens' wands, a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped in side, it was a tiny place with thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander" I said politely

"Ah! Isabella Black, Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work" he said as I nodded "and Ebony Black nine inches long made of willow just like your sisters also a nice wand for charm work, it really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course, now how can I be of help to you today?" he asked.

"The Cullens here, need wands Mr Ollivander" I replied.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No Ollivander wand is the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenix is quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand, why don't we start with you Mr Cullen" Ollivander said pointing to Carlisle. By the time they all had there wands we had ten minutes to spare so on the way back me and Ebony got a ice cream each, Aunt Molly was waiting for us when we got back to the entrance to Diagon alley.

"Did you get everything?" everyone nodded "good" she said "well off we go you have to get all that packed for tomorrow, we have a early start we don't wont you to miss the train".

_Minibee-__ I was thinking the other day about how many more people would review if the review button was big and red, I mean when I see a big red button I just wont to push it! What about you guys? Who's with me?_

ScarletRain94: Oohhhhh *glare* Hahahah very funny...WHERE IS THE BIG RED BUTTON DAMNIT! WHERE!

Minibee backs away slowly.


	9. author note soooo sorry please read :

Author Note

Hello to the people of the world!

Ok so I have had questions as to if im still going with this fic the answer is yes!

At the moment im rewriting the first 8 chapters so they make sense before I upload a new chapter!

I have already re-loaded the first two chapters!

Im doing this for because of 2 things:

I reread the chapters and my spelling and grammar are terrible, and at some points it didn't make sense, so im re-vamping as my friend calls it. (she is the best by the way, she is the one helping me with this and im like thank you, thank you, to her, you all should go read her stuff, her penname is Conspiracy101 go read)

The seconde thing is that I have major writers block, so hopefully going though the story like this will un-block my mind.

In other news:

Im just finishing year 12 at school, so I will have more time to write, but I still have exams and they come first!

Im going to start writing my other stories to, the lovely writer that I talked about before is betaing (not a word but all well) all of my work, except the author notes, so give her some time because she has her own story to, which she should write more for (hint, hint)

I will replace this author note with a chapter when I get there so until then put a smile on that dill!

Bye

Minibee

XOXO


End file.
